


All for you, Brother

by Sternpfote



Series: Brother-Series [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternpfote/pseuds/Sternpfote
Summary: Die Menschen sind wirklich amüsant. Es ist für das Wesen immer wieder erstaunlich zu sehen, was die Menschen für einander und für sich selbst opfern. Besonders genießt Es die Geschichte zweier Brüder, als sie zu ihrem Höhepunkt kommt.





	All for you, Brother

**Author's Note:**

> (Teil 1 der Brother-Series, GERMAN Fullmetal-Alchemist (Brotherhood) Fanfiction)

\---My Life for yours---

Es sah sich um. In dem weißen Nichts, der grenzenlosen Leere. Doch Es war nicht allein.  
Alphonse Elric war da.  
Ein Mensch, er saß dem Wesen gegenüber im Schneidersitz. So unglaublich dünn, blass, einfach nur schwach. Doch Es urteilte nicht. Es existierte einfach.  
„Und du meinst wirklich, er kommt dich holen?", erhob Es die Stimme.  
Alphonse sah auf. Feuer loderte in seinen Augen, ein Ausdruck von tiefer Entschlossenheit. Seit Körper und Seele zusammengefunden hatten, war in der Welt noch nicht viel Zeit vergangen. Doch nicht so hier, vor dem Tor. Den Toren, nun, da Es nicht mehr allein war. Da war das Tor von Alphonse Elric, hinter diesem. Und dem gegenüber, hinter dem Wesen, war das Tor von Alphonses älterem Bruder, Edward Elric. Die Tore von zwei Menschen, deren Schicksale so eng verbunden waren.  
„Ja. Ed wird kommen!", meinte der Mensch, töricht wie er war, voller Überzeugung.  
Das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht Es' verbreiterte sich. „Und was wird er wohl geben, für dich?" Es hob seinen rechten Arm, der wieder genauso weiß war wie der restliche Körper, abgesehen vom linken Bein. „Letztes Mal gab er einen Arm für deine Seele... Aber ein ganzer Mensch? Das ist viel mehr wert.", säuselte Es, ehe Es wieder zu dem Menschen gegenüber sah.  
Dieser ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Ed wird mich holen! Und er wird einen Preis finden, ich bin mir sicher!"  
Nun lachte Es. Verwirrt beobachtete der Mensch dies, während das Wesen ihm gegenüber kaum aufhören wollte. „Oh ja, er wird einen Preis finden! Aber..." Plötzlich verschwand das Lachen. „Wirst du mit dem Preis auch einverstanden sein?"  
„W-Wie meinst du d-"  
„Er ist da!", unterbrach Es den Menschen, ehe dieser verschwand. Nun war da nur noch das Tor von Edward Elric, welches sich nun nicht mehr hinter dem Wesen befand, sondern vor diesem. Kein einziger Laut ertönte, als der Besitzer des Tores plötzlich vor diesem stand.  
Der Mensch ähnelte dem Anderen in diesem Moment seltsamerweise kaum. Das Wesen hatte die Gestalt des jüngeren Bruders noch vor sich. Lange, dunkelblonde Haare. Braune Augen mit einem gelben Schimmer. Ein schwacher Körper, voll mit starker Entschlossenheit.  
Doch der Ältere war anders. Seine Haare waren honigblond. Seine Augen strahlend Gold. Sein Körper war stärker, trotz der Verletzungen die ihn zierten. Aber das wichtigste war...  
Es grinste.  
Edward Elric strahlte keine Entschlossenheit aus. Er lächelte, doch es war auch keine Fröhlichkeit die Es von ihm spürte. Es war Trauer, die der Mensch fühlte.  
„Hehe... Du bist also hier, um deinen Bruder zurückzuholen, was?", fing Es an.  
Der Mensch nickte.  
„Dann... Was bietest du mir? Was willst du mir geben, für deinen kleinen Bruder Al? Ein Leben ist viel wert, sehr viel wert...", raunte Es weiter, das altbekannte Grinsen aufgesetzt.  
„Mein Leben."  
„Dein Leben?", wiederholte Es fragend, wie um sicherzugehen, dass der Mensch es ernstmeinte. Doch Es wusste, dass der Mensch dies durchaus tat.  
Immerhin war Es Es. Die Wahrheit. Gott. Das Universum. Die Welt. Alles. Eines. Und Es war auch Edward Elric, war er. Es wusste genau, was der Mensch dachte, was er wollte, was er fühlte.  
„Mein Leben für Als Leben. Ein äquivalenter Tausch.", antwortete Edward Elric.  
Erneut musste Es lachen. „Wie amüsant, wie überaus amüsant! Solch Bruderliebe! Mein Leben für deines, dass ich nicht lache! Haha, das ist wirklich zu witzig!"  
Der Mensch musterte Es, Unbehagen in seinem Blick. Doch er wagte es nicht, Es zu unterbrechen.  
„Menschen sind wirklich unterhaltsam! Aber gut, wenn du es so willst, Edward Elric, dann gewähre ich dir natürlich diesen Wunsch!"  
Mit diesen Worten verschwand Es. Gegenüber von Edward, erschien nun Alphonse mitsamt seinem Tor.  
Während sich der Jüngere freudestrahlend erhob, zu dem Anderen rannte und „Bruderherz!" rief, lächelte der Ältere nur still. Er versuchte, sich seine Traurigkeit nicht anmerken zu lassen, als er den Kleineren in seine Arme schloss.  
„Alphonse...", verließ dann doch der Name des Kleineren die Lippen des Größeren, ehe er seine goldenen Augen schloss. Und die letzten Worte an seinen jüngeren Bruder richtete: „Leb wohl."  
Alphonse erstarrte, ehe er den Kopf hob und Edward ansah. „W-Was meinst du, Ed? Wieso leb wohl? Was... Was ist los?!" Er wurde panisch, als sein Bruder sich von ihm löste und zurücktrat. Das Tor des älteren Elric-Bruders löste sich derweil auf, verschwand im weißen, leeren Nichts. Beide bemerkten dies, doch der ehemalige Besitzer des Tores sah nur ruhig zu seinem Bruder, welcher nun endgültig aufgelöst schien.  
„Ed! Ed was ist mit deinem Tor?! Ed! Bruderherz, was ist- AH!" Erschrocken schrie der Bruder mit den braunen Augen, als die schwarzen Arme aus seinem Tor sich um ihn schlangen und ihn langsam, aber bestimmt in dieses zogen. Der schwache Mensch versuchte sich zu wehren, sich zu befreien um zu seinem Bruder zu kommen, doch er hatte keine Chance.  
„ED! Ed, hilf mir! Ed! Bitte komm! EEEEEEED!", rief er laut, während Tränen über seine Wangen liefen.  
Dann schloss sich das Tor und verschwand.  
Und der Mensch namens Edward Elric mit den goldblonden Haaren, goldenen Augen und dem traurigen Lächeln blieb allein in der weißen Leere zurück.


End file.
